zyelfandomcom-20200214-history
How to Start as a Druid By Stingray
= Welcome Pupils! = Is everyone here? Good, since today is your last day in class before you are let out into the wilderness where you must fend for yourself. So we are going to teach you the basics of surviving as a Necromancer! * Notices the class glaring at him * Err I mean surviving as a Druid! When you leave the Academy today you will notice we will have given you NO EQUIPMENT. I mean what can you do with a crummy gem and 7 pieces of paper? Well lets see, you could throw the gem in a lake, and draw flowers on the paper.... OR you could read what the papers have to say. Please open up your text books and go to Chapter 1 on page 5. Chapter 1: Turning Paper into Gold ( For all people who don't want to work for it ) When you graduate the Academy you will receive 7 magical scrolls and a chipped off piece of diamond. Once you fiddle with them you will see there is something written on them. This is how they translate. Chipped gem to Flawed Gem = Please put this in your magic box that you were given along with the diamond to receive a random gem of slighter higher value. Stash the Cash = Pick up anything you find and sell it, you need money! Explore the Moor = Do not go running around all excited and ready to kill monsters. Explore the land so you'll have the advantage of knowing where all the hiding spots are! Find the Shrine = You may find mystical stone or wooden talismans on your journeys, if you touch them they will temporarily enhance your abilities. Skels Spell Death = If you find a skeleton RUN LIKE HELL. If you don't make sure to tell us what heaven looks like. Ghouls for Fools = Ghouls are even stronger than skeletons, if you find one it's too late to save yourself. Kill the Quills = You will encounter tiny mutated porcupines, these are harmless kill em. For all above scrolls transmute with a key to get a random gem. When you are released you will be in the Rogue Camps. Sell your gems to Akara a Star Wars obsessed hag in a purple robe. Once you do so you will have some nice cash burning a giant hole in your pocket. See the next chapter for advice on spending it. * Student raises hand * Yes what is it? Student: Akara is my grandmother..... Nonsense, that women is too ugly to be related to any of you. Moving on to chapter 2 now. * Student Growls * Chapter 2: Equipment for Nature Loving Freaks Err, * Scribbles off Nature Loving Freaks and writes Druids * After selling your gems, you should have around 10,000 gold coins. Hmm, what to do, what to do? Oh I know how about donate it to your loving teacher? Wow you are really selfish. Well I guess since you're too greedy to share it, how about buy some equipment before you get eaten by that zombie behind you? Go visit Charsi, a barbarian women who is rumored to really be a man in disguise trying to crack your skull open, she/he will sell you some armor and weapons. Firstly buy a scimitar with 3 circles in it that oddly are larger than the actual weapon. If the he-she doesn't have it go outside of town and come back, "it" will somehow completely erase the current stock and somehow get new ones in the 3 seconds you're gone. Next buy a skull cap, or if you don't want to go through the pain of ripping out your skull you may buy a metal helmet that Charsi calls the Super Knights' Unicycle Looking Lollipop which you Can Addorn on your Pet, or SKULL CAP for short. Buy some old leather rags that the creature just finished wiping her sweat with, which she? will tell you is armor. Next buy a fishing harpoon mounted like a spear. Put the scimitar into your chest that has infinite space and anyone can steal from. Go to next chapter unless you want to be a sissy and sit there while demons gnaw on your corpse. MOVE IT MAGGOTS! YOU DON'T HAVE TIME TO SLACK OFF THIS IS WAR! * Student2 Raises Hand * WHAT DO YOU WANT YOU QUIVERING MUTT? Student2: Err aren't we supposed to be on chapter 3? Girl Student: Yea, this is a game not world war. We don't have guns and the like. YOU LITTLE RUNTS I SHOU- Wait, how do you know about guns? Girl Student: Err....... TIME PARADOX!!!!!!! While we try to get time moving again please move on to chapter 3. Chapter 3: Learning How to Crack Demon Skull Now that you have your equipment, please throw Gheed, a greedy pizza loving pig, into a pit of fire so he won't steal your scimitar while you're gone. Good job! You are now officially a murderer! Equip your spear/harpoon, your sweat armor, and your cranium cap, and go run out of town before the cops come! Once outside you will be (crossed off) dead, I mean amazed at what you see millions of hedgehogs, piles of bones, and rotting flesh, so much that you practically fai- SKELETON!!! RUN!! Make sure whenever you see a zombie skeleton, and/or a mirror run away. Only kill Kill Rats, eh, Quill Rats and kobolds, miniture skeletons in a toga. What?! You don't know how to attack?! It's simple just click on the monster you want to kill. * Time frozen class stares * I mean, impale your spear into the foul demons head, skewing limbs unmercifully! MUAHAHAHA! Please proceed to chapture 4 after you thaw out of time to learn what happens once you kill a something. *On Phone * What do you mean you can't start time again?! Guy on Other End: Sorry Sir, but we don't have that kind of power. If your pipes freeze we can help you but not time. Come on! You have to be able to do something! GoOE: Well... We can do SOMETHING. What is it? GoOE: We have an experimental spray that has a 1% chance to speed up time, or in your case unfreeze it. And the other 99%? GoOE: It explodes everything it touches. Bring it over then. And while we attempt to get this classroom literally started please proceed to Chapter 4. Chapter 4: Gaining Exp and Becoming Stronger Congratz you just killed your first demon! But what's that force that just passed through your body? Whenever you kill a demon it will release an invisible shockwave that will alter a series of codes inside your brain. *Frozen Student 1 Somehow Speaks *: That sounds Dangerous It isn't, the only bad thing that could happen is it could disintegrate your brain. *Class again somehow hangs jaws open* Moving on. These codes are called experience points. When you gain enough you will advance a "level". When you gain a level your soul will leave your body and bring you to a menu. You will notice something saying 3 stat points available, along with 4 options with +'s before them. Named Vitality Dexterity Strength, and Energy. Put these into strength until it reaches 80. When you reach the 5th level once you choose your stats, you will remain outside your body. ( Which is being eaten by a Kopold ) So how do you get back? You will see an extra menu called Skill Tree. Please place one point into Raven to return. The maximum level is 10000. To summon a raven set it on your right attack key and right click.... Err, I mean think about a crow in your mind and flail your arms while exerting magical energy. See Chapter 5 for Skill Placement until level 40. ( This Page is not complete. Please do not tamper with it. ) Back to Guides